


Cat-tastrophe

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, borrowers are mice, humans are dogs, maybe? it's been a while since i wrote this, monsters are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sad borrower S/O gets caught by their three skele-babes





	Cat-tastrophe

Sans hadn’t noticed anything wrong. Since finding S/O in the mouse holes around the house, he’d been finding nothing but cute reluctant loving. They were always so shy and blushy even when he was just nuzzling them. It was cute.

Neither had Red. Their shared little mousey was his favorite naptime partner, and he always made sure to kiss them awake real soft like.

Honey had a feeling, but he didn’t realize how bad it was. The way they’d shake when he groomed them…that was more than just nerves.

And then the poor fluffy thing broke down on the kitchen table and ran. Of course, with three teleporting cats in the house, a mouse can’t go far, but they were still crying.

“L-let me go,” they sobbed, “You’re….you deserve better…”

“what’s that?” Red cooed, leaning in as he caught up to Honey, who’d grabbed them. He had longer arms, after all. “babe, ya gotta be kiddin’ us.”

“No…” they were struggling still, face dripping wet with tears, “I’m just a pest. Vermin.”

“you’re not.” Sans said firmly, sockets narrowing, “and whoever told you otherwise is gonna have a bad time.”

“Stop it!” They covered their sweet round ears and squeaked in distress, “I’m just a thief and a scavenger and…a-and this can’t work. Y-you’re all cats and I’m….I should have been an easy kill.”

“sweetheart,” Red felt his soul sting at the thought of hurting them.

“we won’t, though,” Honey used his softest, warmest voice, “we’re monsters, made of compassion and love and all that good stuff. even if we’re supposed to be natural enemies, we’re a lot more keen on mercy any day.”

“he’s right,” Sans adds, expression going back to soft and concerned, “and as for the theft thing, you’re so small that nothing you took was even missed. you know we only got you by chance, pal.”

“heh,” Red shrugged, “lazybones like us ain’t cut out for mousin’ anyway. i wanna kiss ya, not kill ya.”

“that’s a good idea, red. i’m stealing it,” Honey hummed, gently kissing the mouse in his hands.

They whimpered, but couldn’t help leaning into it, soul knowing they needed and deserved the love they were receiving even if their mind didn’t.

Sans and Red leaned in at the same time, ending up with a very flustered little mouse being kissed between them.

It continued like this for several minutes until all three cats were satisfied that their beloved mouse knew how much they cared and that they deserved it.


End file.
